charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Richard Quinn
Richard Quinn is a fictional detective from the novel The Double McGuffin: A Richard Quinn Mystery, a copy of which is owned by Paige Matthews. When she found out the father of her adopted son Henry Jr. came from a criminal family, she conjured Quinn to help keep her son away from them. History Being Summoned While in the process of officially adopting their son, Henry Jr, Paige Matthews and Henry Mitchell met with Bob Cowan, who informed them that the biological father, Christopher Mercer, had been found and that they were required to inform him. However, Paige was unwilling to give up her son to a criminal. To keep her son away from the criminal family, she conjured Quinn from a novel with all the skills and knowledge required to help her. However, there was a little side-effect when Quinn appeared black-and-white. Worried that putting a spell on him might cause problems, Paige instead covered him in make-up to give him color, while Piper gave him some of Leo's clothes. Helping Paige Quinn helped Paige finding evidence against Christopher and his dad, to send them to jail. They broke into their office and Quinn was impressed with his new found skills such as computer hacking. However, they were quickly interrupted by the arrival of the Mercers. Quinn tried to make a deal, but they were kicked out before he could finish. Quinn and Paige then approached Christopher and set him up on a date with Paige to gain access to their house this time. When they returned to the manor, they discovered that his black-and-white was spreading throughout the attic. Piper and Phoebe then informed Paige that they needed to send Quinn back soon to avoid it spreading further. However, Paige refused to listed as she was convinced she still needed him to protect her son. While on her date, Paige slipped something to Christopher to knock him out and orbed in Quinn, who preceded to crack the safe and obtain the evidence they needed on a flash drive. Paige then orbed him back to the manor while she dealt with Christopher. Wanting to Stay However, as soon as Quinn appeared in the manor he stormed off and later contacted Paige, who had also turned black-and-white, from a payphone. Quinn had decided that he liked his new skills and wanted to stay in the real world permanently. He offered her a trade: the evidence for a spell that allowed him to stay. Paige agreed and had him come to the manor. She then cast the spell to make him real and he handed her the evidence. However, Paige then revealed it was all a trick when she stepped out of the shadows and revealed the other "Paige" was a glamoured Henry. She had also glamoured Quinn himself to make him believe he had gotten real color and then poured a potion over him, sending him back to his book. She and Henry later used the evidence to send the Mercers to jail and legally adopted Henry Jr. Though disappointed, Quinn comforted himself about life back in the artificial reality. Spells To Summon Quinn right|200px :Buckthorn, nutmeg, and a few bleeding hearts. :Bind some old school skills with internet smarts. :Let him know what I know, see what I've seen. :Everything else, give him power to glean. :To fight modern crime lords and how they think, :Send a street-wise detective that bleeds ink! Notes *It is unknown if The Double McGuffin is a part of a series of mystery novels. *A McGuffin is a plot device or element to drive the plot forward in a story, which serves no other purpose. *Similar to Crossed, Double-Crossed, Quinn seems to be from the 1930's, which explains his black-and-white look and sexist comments. Paige had already expressed an interest in this era before. Appearances Richard Quinn appeared in a total of 1 comic throughout the course of the series. Category:Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Artificial beings